The Runaway Princess
by PrincessJess94
Summary: Okay so a summary. Princess Esmeralda has finally had enough of life as a princess so she runs away what dangers will befall her? i know not a good summary lol Okay there might vampires which is why it's in this category. I hope that's fine with you all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer or whatever you want to call it: I would appreciate it if you would review tell if you liked or didn't like tell me what you liked/disliked and if you think I should continue I don't care if you think it's crack and tell me I just want your honest opinion. **

"I HATE YOU!!!!" I screamed at my mother. I was angry at her because she wanted me to stop doing archery, sword fighting and horse riding and start princess lessons. She thought that archery, sword fighting and horse riding were for boys; we always argued about it, neither of us would back down.

"YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO STOP ONE DAY IF YOU WANT TO OR NOT!" She retaliated, her blue eyes flashing with anger; she moved a wisp of her short blonde hair out of her face.

"I'M NEVER GOING TO STOP!!" I screamed.

"YES YOU WILL! YOU HAVE TO BECAUSE YOUR GOING TO BE QUEEN SOMEDAY!" she yelled. I hated fighting with her but I had to.

"NO I WON"T" I yelled and started walking to my room my green eyes brimming with tears. Why can't she just let me do what I want, I don't want to be all girly. I pulled my waist long red hair out of its pony-tail to hide my face.

"PRINCESS ESMERALDA ALICE SPARX GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" she yelled after me. "NO!" I screamed and ran to my room, and I passed some guards on my way, they looked at me but didn't say anything. I was often seen running to my room crying. When I reached my room I opened the doors, stalked inside and slammed them shut. I looked around my huge room, it was the same as always, four large windows covered with blue curtains trimmed with gold, a huge four poster bed with light blue bedding, dark brown bookcase filled with books from all over the world, in a corner it had a big fluffy light blue rug on the dark marble floor and a bedside table with a lamp on it in case I wanted to read at night it also had a big chandelier which I loved it had an en suite and a walk in wardrobe as well. I didn't see anything as I ran to my bed and jumped on it burying my face in a pillow and cried even harder. I hated fighting with my mum and it always led to me being in tears and running to my room.

I was still crying when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled. The doors opened and a girl of 15 walked in she had short black hair and brown eyes. She was one of my only friends in the castle the other was a maid called Sarah.

"Esmeralda what's wrong?" she asked as she sat on the corner of my bed she and Sarah were the only ones other than my parents that were just allowed to call me Esmeralda.

"It's okay Amaryllis I've just had another fight with my parents it was my mum this time though." I said and sat up.

"Oh Izzy I hope your okay you really need to stop fighting with your parents you know it upsets you." She said and pulled me into a hug I hugged her back she was so nice she always came to my room after I had a fight with my parents and comforted me.

"And how many times Izzy do I have to tell you to call me Mary you know how it annoys me when you call me Amaryllis." She said.

"How would I cope without you Mary?" I said.

"I think you would do just fine." She said and smiled I smiled back at her.

"What should I doMary? I can't continue fighting with my parents all the time." I asked her.

"Do what you think is right Izzyand what will make you happier" she said.

"At the moment I don't know what would make me happy though Mary." I sighed.

"Follow your heart" and with that she danced out of my room. She always left with saying that at first it was annoying but then I got used to it. I cried myself to sleep that night as I had all the nights before.

I woke up feeling empty and hollow and emotionally drained. I went to have a shower my bathroom was big and white. I had a shower and I got changed not noticing what I was wearing I walked out and headed to the kitchen to have breakfast.

"Morning milady" the cook said.

"Morning jenny" I said I sat down and Jenny put a plate with food on it in front of me and walked of. I started eating. I heard footsteps I hoped they weren't one of my parents I turned my head to look it wasn't it was just Sarah luckily.

"Morning Izzy" she said.

"Morning Sarah" I replied.

"How was your sleep?" she asked me, she always asked me this when I saw her in the morning I would miss that when no I won't think of it till I have to.

"I'm fine Sarah." I said and quickly finished my meal I ran to my room and grabbed a bag I packed a t-shirt and pants and a plain yellow dress, I put some gold coins in it to in case I needed to buy something and a pair of shoes before running back to the kitchen.

"Cook would I be able to have some food I'm going to… I'm going on a ride for a little bit." I asked.

"Sure take anything you need." She said.

I ran to the storage room and grabbed anything I saw and put it in my bag. My bag was bulging when I was done and it was heavy. I ran to the stables and saddled my horse up I put most of the food in the saddlebags and I also grabbed a brush and some food and water for my horse her name was lily her coat colour was dapple grey and she was the fastest and prettiest horse in the kingdom I knew no one would catch me. I mounted and galloped away when I turned to look behind me I saw the castle dwindling in the distance.

It had been a couple of hours since my escape and there was no sign of pursuit I guess no one knew I was gone yet which was good. I wanted to keep riding but I could tell lily was tiring fast so I slowed her down to a trot. I would not stop for a while unless I had to. Why doesn't my mum understand that I don't want to be a princess we've had so many arguments I was getting sick of it she should just understand that I don't want to be one hopefully this would make her open her eyes I don't think I'm going to go home anytime soon I'm happy riding in the country alone accept from lily it was very peaceful and I'm happy riding, it was very annoying though when I went riding with my mum and dad's permission they would always send an armed escort with me it was very annoying I hated it they made so much noise and kept on asking me "are you alright Princess" or "do you want to go home now Princess" it annoyed me so much but no my parents said that it wasn't safe for me roaming the country–side by myself.

I was starting to get tired I needed to find a place to rest anywhere would be good nobody came this far into the forest at night anyway. I looked around and saw two trees with low lying branches there would be good enough. I dismounted and led lily over to the bushes and tied her to a branch I knew she wouldn't leave me but it was just in case. I took her saddle off and put it underneath the branches and brushed her. I then had something to eat and went to sleep my dreams were very weird that night.

I woke up at dawn the sun was just rising it was beautiful. I packed up my stuff and saddled lily and rode away I needed to get to a village and buy a sword and a peasant dress the clothes I was wearing now were a bit to fancy looking and it would draw unwanted attention to me even the yellow dress was fancy looking. I would have to be careful. An hour passed and nothing had happened which was good I hoped that nothing would happen I didn't think anything would. Right when I was thinking that a hand clamped over my mouth and pulled me off lily. I tried to scream but the man's hand made it impossible to do so. I started kicking out and tried to bite the man's hand. I bit him so hard it drew blood and I heard him curse then pain erupted at the back of my head and everything went black.

When I awoke I was on something soft. It hurt to move so I just lay there thinking with my eyes closed. What happened, Who was that man. What do they want with me.

I heard a door open and footsteps walk over. I felt a hand on my forehead so I opened my eyes. It was a doctor I couldn't really see his face everything was blurry, I heard a distant voice asking me if I was alright. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. My world went black again.

When I woke up again I slowly opened my eyes it was still a little blurry but at least I could see a bit better. I didn't move I learned that it hurt to move before but I wanted to move I had to get out of here. I sat up and gritted my teeth against the pain my vision was even more blurred now that I had sat up not good but I had to move I had to run. I forced myself to stand ouch that brought on a new wave on pain. I stood swaying from side by side ignoring all of the pain. I bolted over to the door and twisted the handle it was unlocked I opened it and ran down a hallway I heard a door open and a person telling me to stop I didn't listen, I continued to run. Accidently I slipped on something on the floor and fell this time I couldn't ignore the pain I screamed in agony and felt someone lift me up before my world went black once again.

This time when I woke up I noticed a man sitting beside my bed he looked about my age and had dark brown hair stylishly cut below the ear a chiseled face with prominent cheekbones, and not to mention his body is was muscled but not overly. Wow he was HOT!!.

"Having fun?" He asked and looked at me.

"Sorry" I said and blushed.

"So why did you run away?" He asked me.

"Because I don't know where I am who you are and what your doing" I said.

"Well I'll answer your questions in order. Your at my house, My name is William but you can call me will, and I'm a doctor." He said.

"How did I get here?" I asked

"My older brother found you; you don't want to know what that man was going to do to you." He said. I shuddered then winced I have to remember not to move.

"That was quite a stunt you pulled but you only made your injuries worse we've had to re-do all of your stitches and had to re-bandage everything" He said looking annoyed. I felt sorry for him I didn't mean to make his life harder. Man he looked even hotter when he was annoyed just think he would be even hotter when he was angry…

"I'm sorry!" I said. He looked at me amused.

"It's okay we guessed that you didn't know where you were and that you were afraid we were going to hurt you." He replied shrugging off my apology.

"I'm still sorry. Why does everything hurt? I feel like my body is on fire" I asked.

"Well you have cuts on basically every inch of your body you've broken your leg and arm and a rib we couldn't put a splint on your arm or leg because of the cuts though." He replied.

"How long will it be till I can start moving around again?" I asked.

"A while" He replied. I moaned which made him laugh.

"What's so funny!" I asked angry because he laughed at me.

"Nothing" He replied.

"god what is with men!" I cursed. Which made him laugh more.I looked away and stared at the ceiling and ignored him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed at you" Will said. I looked at him.

"Does anyone else know that I am here?" I asked.

"No one knows except for me and my brother" He replied looking curious.

"Good can it stay that way?"

"Yeah I guess if you want"

"Thank you so much I would hug you but I can't" I said and laughed.

"You are the strangest girl I have ever met. What is your name?" Will asked.

"Why thank you. I don't want to tell you" I said.

"I gave you my name it's only fair if you tell me yours" Will said.

"Fine my name is Esmeralda." I replied.

"Nice name it suits you" He said and looked at me.

"Thank you" I replied. He stood up.

"I should go you need to rest and I need to go check on some of my other patients. It was nice meeting you Esmeralda." Will said.

"It was nice meeting you to will" I said before he walked out and gently closed the door. I sat there thinking for a while, trying to keep my eyes open but I eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up I just lay there and thought again I wonder how I'm going to get out of here I don't want my parents to find me. I wonder if will knows that I'm princess amaryllis sparx yet I hope not. I heard a knock so I opened my eyes and said come in. It was Will and he was carrying a tray of food.

"I brought you some dinner" He said as he walked in and put it on a table by my bed.

"Thank you and is it really night time?" I asked.

"Yes it is you've been sleeping for a while" Will replied.

"How can I eat when I can't move?" I asked.

"I'll feed you"

"This is so embarrassing! I'm being fed like a baby" I moaned.

"Hey cheer up you have nothing to be embarrassed over" Will said and I opened my mouth to reply but he put food in it before I could. I looked at him angrily and ate it.

"Why the hell did you just do that" I asked after I finished eating what he had put in my mouth.

"So you wouldn't complain anymore" He laughed. I laughed with him and opened my mouth for more food he placed more in my mouth. It was a beef broth from what I could taste. I lay there for a while opening my mouth now and then for more food he just sat there and watched me.

"I'm full" I said after a while of just sitting there and watching him as he watched me.

"I'll be right back" Will replied and walked off with the tray. Did he like me? I think he likes me well I know that I like him but it couldn't work out could it? Well we'll see what happens I hope we could go out even if it was against the rules to go out with a commoner. I quickly looked up as I heard the door open it was just Will he was so hot! I really need to stop saying that. And get a grip on myself.

"hello again" I said and he smiled.

"you need to get some rest I'll check on you again in the morning goodnight Izzy" Will said.

"Goodnight Will" I replied and fell asleep.


	2. AN! IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Okay I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while just my computer got reformatted and i only just got Microsoft word and all that on it. I've also been really busy with school i had to write an essay 500 words and than another thingy which was 200 words for English and Maths is getting harder I'm in Maths B that's the smart maths lol the really smart maths and I have so many practical reports that I still have to do for science. Seriously I hate school and being in grade 10.

Okay so I guess I can put another chapter up but it would only be short and it will be only if you really want a chapter I'm thinking of stopping this story cause nobody is reading it or reviewing t which makes me sad I know it ain't that good but hey I would like some reviews. Okay I'm also thinking of changing the summary a bit and I'm thinking of doing something which I cannot tell because if you really want the story to continue then I guess it would ruin it a bit I think I dunno okay I don't care I'm thinking of in like later chapters and I mean really later chapters making Will a Vampire (twilight one) and Esmeralda a faerie/pixie/ whatever lol. What do you think should I do that?? Please tell me!!

Review please and I'll give you a chappy even though it's short!!!


End file.
